Thank you for loving me...
by suomi
Summary: FINISHED! Thank you for loving me, for being my eyes when I couldn't see... It's a love story... No Mary Sue! Please R+R! Do you want a sequel? There was one chapter twice and one not on at all, it's fixed now!
1. Chapter

1 I wrote this story as a birthday present for a friend. She liked it and I thought I put it on the web as well…  
  
The character from Lord of the Rings are not mine, Serena however is completely my 'baby'. And before you start to flame, no she is not an incarnation of me.  
  
Please, please review!  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Thank you for loving me…  
  
‚ Thank you for loving me  
  
for being my eyes, when I couldn't see  
  
for parting my lips, when I couldn't speak  
  
Thank….'  
  
The music stopped and the young woman on the ice did the same. Slowly she skated back to the place where her coach stood a puzzled look on her face. "What's wrong? I haven't been aware of any mistake this time." The older woman smiled. "It was not something you did, it is about something you didn't. Serena, you can't skate to such a song as if you were going for a walk."  
  
"What she means, little one, is that you showed as much emotion as a stick. Dammit girl, you want to thank the man you love, this can't be that difficult can it? Just imagine your dream guy…" The grey haired man's voice trailed off, as he realized what he had said. Serena turned towards him. "My dream guy, don't you read the paper? My dream guy changes every month… and you don't really want me to think of Alessandro while I am performing." Her voice was ironic. "I'll give it another go, can you start the music?"  
  
As the soft tunes of the Bon Jovi song filled the Olympic hall once again, Valerie turned towards the old man. "Do you think it was the right choice to let her skate to a love song?" Dimitri knew what the elder woman meant. With the Olympics coming closer it was becoming more and more obvious that Serena had problems to transform the feelings expressed in the song in a dance. "She's good enough to win, without the B marks though. I kind of hoped…" Once again he didn't finish the sentence.  
  
Valerie looked at him, pity in her eyes. She knew what he had hoped for.  
  
Serena skated over to her coach and choreographer. Both looked concerned and she knew that once again she hadn't done well. It wasn't the jumps or the technical skills that troubled her, it was the performing. She just couldn't get a feeling for the song. It was beautiful, but didn't mean anything for her. Love was only a distant memory, her heart was buried behind layers of ice since….. 'Stop thinking that way' she firmly told herself and went over to get changed.  
  
When she left the ice rink, several reporters were already waiting for her. In Italy, the beautiful figure skater was famous and her various affairs with other celebrities had made her the most pictured woman of the southern country. Smiling she answered the numerous question until her car was brought to her. Only then she excused herself, got into the car and drove off.  
  
Dimitri had observed the short scene from the café close by and smiled sadly. Sipping his coffee he thought back when all had changed.  
  
// At seventeen Serena Fiorana and her skating partner Marco Periani had been the rising stars in the European Skating community. On the ice they showed a harmony and friendship that was unbelievable, off the ice however there were no two people more different than the two. Serena had been taught from childhood to do what she had been told. She had cast away her life, practising four hours a day and never questioned anything either Valerie or Dimitri had asked from her. She had been alive but she wasn't living. Marco on the other hand had been a rebel in every meaning. Provoking his coaches everyday, daring them and always testing his limits. He had lifted on the fast track of live and he had loved it. Serena and Marco had been like ice and fire until that one fateful day.  
  
"I hate you, f… off!" Serena had thrown her skates at Marco and stormed out of the empty ice rink. Taken aback by the sudden outburst of the usually quiet girl, Marco had stood there like a statue. Then slowly a huge smile had crept over his face until he was grinning like a lunatic. Finally, he had broken through the barrier the girl had built between herself and the world. Still smiling he had removed his shoes and followed her. Serena had been sitting on the stairs, her head buried in her arms and her shoulders shaking. Marco had sat down next to her and tenderly stroked her hair. "Why do you do this? Why can't you leave me alone?" "Because I love you!" There it had been said. All the emotions that had always been underneath the surface, all the tension between them, Marco's desperate attempts to make her wake up, to start living, it suddenly all had made sense.  
  
In that year they had won the European Championship and Serena had been sure that life couldn't get any better.  
  
It had been during a contest a year later, when Serena suddenly felt a sharp pain in her back and she had to fight the urge to stop skating. The whole incident had only lasted a couple of seconds, but Marco had seen it and the next day he pressed her to go and see a doctor. "The world championship is in a month, so it's better if they check you through before that. And while we're at it, I'll have my routine check."  
  
Three days later they had been sitting in the doctor's room. Dr. Bruna had been unusually serious and Serena more than a bit scared. Marco however had looked as always happy and easy. Then Dr. Bruna had told them the terrible news. Serena's back was ok, they had not been able to find anything. But in the routine check they had done for Marco they had found something. He had a tumour in his head and it was growing. Growing fast. The doctor had given Marco another month…//  
  
His coffee was cold and brought Dimitri back into reality. Serena had promised Marco to continue skating and she had kept that promise. But the girl Marco had loved didn't exist anymore. Serena now was a stunning beautiful woman, but in more than one way she had retreated from life more than she had before Marco. Her affairs were numerous, yet not one of it had lasted more than two month. Currently she was going out with a famous soccer player, but Dimitri doubted that she would invite him to the games in Salt Lake City. Serena had closed her heart that day they had closed Marco's grave. She was nothing but a beautiful but inside dead body.  
  
A hand on his shoulders brought Dimitri out of his reverie, Valerie looked at him concern in her eyes. "Are you ok?" "I was just lost in the past for a while." "She will be doing fine. There is nobody on her current level. If nothing happens, she will win."  
  
------  
  
Three weeks later February 10 in the Olympic Stadium in Salt Lake City  
  
" And now on the ice, representing Italy: Serena Fiorana"  
  
As light as a feather Serena entered the ice and the first tunes of Robbie Williams 'Rock DJ', her music for the short program, began to play.  
  
It was a beautiful yet technically demanding program and when it ended Serena was breathing hard and soaked with sweat. She had however performed flawlessly and was rewarded with the highest score.  
  
"The siren is going for gold" was the headline on the newspaper.  
  
-----  
  
February 13, evening in the Olympic Village in Salt Lake City  
  
"You are so nervous, can't you just sit still for a minute?" Serena asked her room mate. Maria was six years younger than her and it was her first participation. Normally Serena didn't have any problems with her and she liked the girl very much. Today however she was nervous herself and couldn't stand the chatter and giggle of the other skater.  
  
"If the queen wants to be alone, she just has to say so." Maria left the room and Serena sighted. 'I better go to bed, if I want to be awake tomorrow.' Tomorrow; all her life had been directed to that one goal. Since she could remember she had been on the ice every single day except Christmas. Tomorrow…  
  
Three hours later Serena gave up. Sleep seemed to evade her tonight and she knew from experience that staying in bed tossing and turning would not help. Silently she got up and dressed in the blue training dress of the Italian team. Without disturbing Maria she opened the door and left the room. It was cold outside and she shivered for a moment, then she walked over to the little park that was the centre of the Olympic Village. Looking up at the stars she didn't watch her steps and never saw the little hole. Twisting her ankle she failed to regain her balance and fell down hitting her head on the ground. 


	2. Chapter

Same disclaimer as usual…  
  
----  
  
Her first thought when she opened her eyes was that all her work had been for nothing, all the years of practising hard and then this… Looking around Serena realized that she was not in a hospital, the room was beautiful and warm, even though it had no windows. No windows? 'I must have hit my head harder than I thought, it is winter for god's sake, I'd be freezing to death without windows.' Carefully she tried to sit up to check whether she was really injured. Her legs seemed to work, so did her arms, only her head hurt and the room began to spin around her. When her vision cleared she found that this place was unlike any she had ever seen and suddenly a strange thought hit her. 'Is this heaven?'  
  
Without any sound the doors opened and now Serena was convinced that this was heaven. No way that an American doctor would wear something like this grey dress and then his ears?  
  
"Are you well Lady?" His voice was deep and comforting, his eyes silver grey and seemed to look through her.  
  
"I don't know, how am I supposed to be, if I am dead?"  
  
The other man looked at her and smiled. "You are not dead, you were sent to us from far away to help us in danger."  
  
"Sent? Where am I, who are you? Danger?"  
  
"You have many questions, some I can answer some will be answered on your way and for some I will find the answer in yourself. You are in Rivendell, the elven kingdom. I am Elrond the king of Rivendell. There is a council going on and if you feel well enough to attend, then we should go now."  
  
"Wait a second, elven kingdom? Are you telling me that I am in another world?"  
  
"Yes you are. I shall wait for you outside while you get dressed." Without any other word, the man left the room, leaving Serena completely bewildered.  
  
Five minutes later she came out of the room, wearing a grey robe in the same style as Elronds. He led her to a big room where a group of men sat. "Please take this seat." Elrond asked her and she sat down.  
  
Then the council began. Different people started to explain their reasons for being here, Serena listened interested but after a certain time she got bored and started to examine the people that sat around. They were very different. 'There's a bigger variety of people than at any UN summit' she thought letting her eyes going from the old tall man over the small boys to the grumpy looking group of bearded man and from there onwards to a group of beautiful blond men with the same weird ears as Elrond until her eyes came to rest on two men that looked like normal men. 'Apart from the clothing and the long hair.'  
  
Then one of the boys took a few steps forward, placed a ring on the podium in the middle and suddenly they were all shouting at each other. The only thing Serena could understand from this chaos was that this ring was evil and had to be destroyed in a certain Mount Doom. 'How can a ring be evil? But then, how did I get here and those ears?'  
  
Legolas had jumped up with the others when the ring had been produced, but now he stood outside of the crowd and watched the woman that had accompanied Elrond. He had never seen anybody as beautiful as her. Long black hair that shone in the afternoon sun, a flawless yet almost white skin and eyes that were even darker than her hair. 'How can anybody have black eyes?' he wondered. In that moment she raised her hand and brushed a few strands of her hair back. 'She's not an elf, she's a mortal woman.' Now Legolas was even more interested to know what she was doing here.  
  
'She is beautiful.'  
  
Finally the old man calmed the group down and Elrond appointed the people that were to accompany the boy in his mission to destroy the ring. Serena tried to remember the names, Gandalf ( the old man), Aragorn (one of the two normal looking men, the shabbier), Boromir (the less shabby one), Legolas (obviously an elf, blond and handsome with weird ears), Gimli (the grumpiest of the grumpy bunch), Frodo (the boy that had shown the ring), Sam (another boy), Merry and Pippin ( yet two other boys). Finally Elrond looked at the nine and looked at Serena. "The journey to the golden woods will be accompanied by danger and peril. For this way a guardian was sent from another world. She will go with you." Seeing the confusion in Serena's eyes he held out his hand and led her down to the fellowship.  
  
"Serena, I know you have a lot of questions, but they will be answered on your way."  
  
'What is this all about?' Serena wondered. Then one of the boys stepped forward and greeted her. "I am Frodo and those" pointing at the other three boys "are Sam, Merry and Pippin. We are hobbits." "Hobbits?" "Halflings, small people" The man who had said that was, if she recalled it correctly, Boromir. "You are Boromir aren't you?" "Yes Milady I am at your service." Serena gave him a sarcastic look and took the next man's hand. Aragorn greeted her friendly and introduced the rest.  
  
"We are leaving in seven days." Elrond's words had the effect of a wake up call on Serena. The games, the competition… Suddenly the room began to spin around her and without any sound she fell on the ground. Or better would have fallen, if Legolas, who had watched her closely the entire time, hadn't jumped forward and captured her in his arms.  
  
Slowly he lowered the girl on the bed, while Elrond and Aragorn tried to find out what was wrong with her. 'She is as light as a feather, yet there is a strength in her.'  
  
Serena opened her eyes and realized that she was in her bed again. Two men were leaning over her and a third one stood silently on the other end. Confused she looked around, when it all came back to her and she began to push the men away. "Why did you do this to me?" Her anguished scream shocked all three men. Aragorn watched her closely and saw the anger, the pain and for a short moment the hate that she felt against him and his friends. "Do what to you?" His voice was laced with concern at her obvious unease to be here.  
  
"I've practised for nineteen years, never allowed myself to live, watched every bite I ate, I put away everything that mattered for this day. And then you come and decide that I must help you in some stupid quest? What you have done? You have just destroyed my life!"  
  
With those words she seemed to break and tears formed themselves in her black eyes. Serena couldn't believe it that she had almost allowed her emotions to take over. Closing her eyes she blocked her surroundings out and tried to breathe to calm down. In front of her inner eye she travelled to her secret place, concentrating hard on conjuring up the image of that beautiful lagoon until she could almost feel the wind on her skin and smell the water of the sea.  
  
Legolas had not been surprised when she had started to cry, however what happened then had taken him unprepared for he had never seen anything like that. Serena seemed to close down any gates even closing her eyes. Slowly her breathing calmed and as she opened her eyes they were bare any emotion. A shiver ran through the elf when he realized that the girl had completely shut away any feelings.  
  
Serena looked at the men and knowing that no matter what she did, the games were lost, she decided that she would do as they wanted. "I will go with you" 


	3. Chapter

Part 3  
  
---  
  
For the next days Serena tried everything to avoid any contact with either Aragorn or Legolas. Instead she talked a lot with Frodo or the other hobbits. She liked them for they were easygoing and even in the situation they were now, they hadn't lost their sense of humour. But what made her sticking around them more often was that they didn't ask questions. Legolas on the other hand had found that he wanted to know more about this woman that occupied his dreams since he had first seen her. So he continued to watch her from a distance and soon learned that neither her laughter nor her smiles were true. 'Serena' he thought, 'why do you hide behind a mask?' And he made a promise to himself to find the true Serena underneath all those layers of precedence.  
  
The moon shone right into her face, Serena lay in her bed wide awake. It was their last night in Rivendell. The light kept her from sleeping and she got up to sit by the window. Looking over the strangely beautiful elven town she tried to come to terms with her feelings. Six years ago she had learned that to feel meant to get hurt and decided that the only way to make sure not to get hurt again was not to feel again. It had worked until now. Here in this unreal place all her feelings seemed to come back to her. The walls she had built around herself crumbled and she was scared of what she would find behind them. Scared to break down completely, if she let herself grieve. After Marco's death everybody had told her it was the best to go back to normality as soon as possible. She had been on the ice one day after the funeral, there surrounded by the cold and focused only on the movement Serena had found a certain peace. But now, far away from all the people that expected her to be strong and smiling, she could not hide from the pain and grief that still was buried deep in her soul. 'I've never let him go' she thought. "Marco" her voice was only a whisper.  
  
Legolas hadn't noticed that Serena was sitting in the window next to him until he heard her voice. "Marco" Only a name but the pain in her voice told the elf more than any words could have. He felt a sharp pain in his heart and shook his head. When had he fallen in love with the mysterious woman? It could have been the moment when he saw the tears in her eyes or even earlier when he had seen her for the first time. Legolas looked at the tear that had fallen on his hand, he didn't want to love her, she was mortal and she obviously loved someone else. Gracefully he got up and wanted to walk away when he heard her calling.  
  
"Who is this?" 'Please not Legolas' Her silent prayer did go unheard as the elf walked over to her. "I did not want to disturb your peace." Serena almost smiled at his formality. "You didn't disturb me, I couldn't sleep and was thinking of ..." Legolas could see the pain in her eyes when she continued. "... the past." "Only that it is not past for you. I heard you saying a name, don't you want to tell me about him?" Serena's eyes held his for a moment and then she turned her head and nodded. "Maybe you are right, maybe it is not yet past for me, but I have realized here that no matter what I do, I can't change what happened. Maybe I was brought here to finally release him." When she met his gaze again her eyes were clearer than ever before. Serena got up, her hands cupped Legolas face and she bent down to kiss him on the forehead. "You are a good friend, Legolas, never forget that."  
  
She had long gone when Legolas found the will to move, the skin where her lips and hands had touched him was still burning. Shaking he walked over to his room, his heart in a uproar and his emotional control nearly shattered. If only they had more time, he needed her in a way he could not understand. Her mere touch brought him to the edge and for a real true smile he would give everything. If only they had more time....  
  
Back in her room Serena didn't know why she suddenly felt such a peace inside her, why she suddenly could cry and mourn her loss. Her grief went deep but her tears seemed to clean her inside. She wept for hours and for the first time in six years she slept without waking up sweating and shivering. She woke as the sun touched her face and she felt happy. She felt? 'I don't have any feelings anymore, how can I be happy now?' But it was true, the night had cleaned more than just her grief and pain. The tears had also melted away some of the ice around her feelings. 'I should be scared, but all I can feel is happiness.' As in a dream she left her room to meet her companions in the hall, yet halfway she saw Elrond and out of impulse she called his name. When she stood next to him, she took his hand and kissed it. "Thank you for bringing me here. This place has not destroyed my life, it has given it back to me."  
  
Elrond looked at the woman, a lightness surrounded her that had not been there yesterday. For the first time since she was here, she seemed to be happy. Serena saw the elven king's surprise and laughed. Legolas who had been walking through the corridors stopped at the sound of laughter floating through the air. He looked towards the source and saw Serena standing there. Elrond was next to her and watched her with amazement, while the beautiful woman had stopped laughing. "Lord Elrond, this place has obviously far greater powers than you knew." "Its powers are known to me, yet its effects on people are still a mystery for me." He offered her his arm and led her towards the hall. Legolas came back to reality with a start when the two disappeared. He really needed to find a way to control his feelings, he could not allow them to endanger the journey. 


	4. Chapter

Part four…  
  
------  
  
The sun was high when they left Rivendell with the destination of the golden woods. Serena had no idea what awaited them, but she was not afraid. Some fate had brought her here and if truth to be told she felt a freedom she had never ever felt before. Here she was just a woman not a 'VIP' not somebody who guaranteed publicity. Just a normal woman… She was walking next to Legolas, the beautiful elf that had caught her attention the first time she had seen him. It had been his grace that had appealed to the dancer in her. But since then she had got to know him better and now she valued him high as a friend for his gentleness and kindness. He was walking silently and again she could not hide her joy at watching him. "Serena?" Legolas' voice brought her back into reality and she realized that he had seen her staring at him. Far from being embarrassed she smiled. "You know Legolas, I have been a dancer all my life but no training could ever result in the elegance and grace your movements have. It's just amazing. And pretty unfair." The last she said with an even bigger smile. Legolas didn't answer, he felt his heart beating faster at the thought that Serena found him beautiful. But then he remembered her words. 'You're a good friend' That was not what he wanted to be for her, he wanted to be so much more.  
  
Gandalf's voice calling them for a halt interrupted his thoughts and the group settled down to eat and rest for the night. Frodo sat next to Serena and heard her humming a song. "What is this song? Sing for us, please." Serena looked at the hobbit, who not the boy she once thought him to be. "I can't sing, but the words of the song I can tell you. I used to dance on ice to this song. ' Thank you for loving me, for being my eyes when I couldn't see, for parting my lips when I couldn't breathe, Thank you for loving me….' It goes further but I can't remember it. It's just a beautiful song." She got up and sat on a stone close to the river where she was on her own, but still could be seen from the others.  
  
Feeling a hand on his shoulder Legolas turned towards the person touching him and saw that it was Aragorn. "Why don't you follow her and your heart?" "She does not feel the same as I do, her heart calls for somebody else." The elf's eyes betrayed the calm voice, they showed the pain and love he felt. Aragorn didn't say anything and after a while he went over to sit next to Serena.  
  
"Those words were beautiful, were they yours?" "No, they are from a famous songwriter in my world. I am not good with words." "You have changed a lot since you came here, you seem happy and more alive, what caused this?" Aragorn really wanted to know what she felt for Legolas, but something told him that Serena would not give away her feelings for the elf.  
  
"It may seem weird for you, but in this world I had, for the first time in my life, time to think and time to feel. I realized that closing my heart might prevent me to get hurt, but most of all it prevents me to be alive. I cried for him, I mourned for him and now I feel free. He will always be a part of me, always be a part of my life, but I no longer dream of his death. I finally could let him go." Serena had not looked at Aragorn while she spoke, but now she did. Her eyes were clear and peace shone in them. Then she smiled. "Elrond told me on my first day, that for some of my questions I would find the answer in myself. I didn't understand him then, I do now. I am free again." As she said that her eyes unconsciously searched for Legolas and Aragorn smiled. 'She might not know it yet, but her heart is not free anymore.' "Let's go back to the others, you have to get some sleep."  
  
Three days later they were sitting again on the same river only a little bit further from the place where they had rested before. The mountains had won and defeated them. They would have to go through the mines of Moira. Serena was exhausted, the long walks and the bad weather were draining her energy and the constant danger her spirits. Legolas looked with concern at her even paler face and her stoic expression. She felt his eyes on her and tried to smile. Taking this as an invitation, Legolas sat next to her and looked intently in her eyes. Serena had the feeling that he could read her innermost feelings and she felt embarrassed. She did not want him to know how she felt for him. Only recently she had admitted that it was not 'friendship' what she wanted. First she had been shocked, but now she knew it was right, she had to move on.  
  
Legolas could not decipher the emotions, he saw in her eyes. Trying to find the right words to tell her what he felt without scaring her, the elf cleared his throat. 'What is it that makes me insecure every time I am around her?' he wondered.  
  
A soft wind had begun to whisper over the grass and strands of Legolas blond hair fell in his face. Without thinking Serena lifted her hand and brushed them back, causing Legolas to close his eyes as fire surged through his body. When he opened them again, the fire he felt showed in the green eyes. And then their eyes met again and Legolas forgot to breathe. Her black eyes were not longer black but shone like gems and he could see the same emotions in them that were blurring his vision.  
  
As one their heads moved and their lips met. Searching first, but soon passion stirred up the fire they were feeling and their kisses became harder and deeper. It was Serena who pulled away first, her usually pale complexion flushed. "They can see us." Legolas pulled her close to him and not caring whether they could be seen, whispered in her ear those words he had longed to say to her since he had seen her. "I love you." Serena smiled and touched his face tenderly. "You freed my heart, and I love you more than I can say."  
  
The lake was dark and Serena sensed a danger lurking in the water even though it seemed to be completely still. She moved closer to the wall and was proven right when suddenly long tentacles grabbed Frodo. Boromir, Aragorn and Legolas fought against the creature until the gates suddenly opened and hoping for an escape they fled in the darkness. Walking through the caves, the only light the flickering flame produced by Gandalf's pole Serena felt afraid for the first time on this journey. Elronds' words kept coming back to her. 'A guardian was sent' Just that she had not done anything to guard the group. She had a sword and had learned in Rivendell how to fight, but her skills were far behind the others. 'He said I was sent with a reason, that I had a task to fulfil, but so far I have been more a hindrance than a help.' Legolas felt that something was wrong with his love and when they rested to give Gandalf time to decide which way to take he asked her.  
  
"Elrond said I was sent with a reason, that I had a task to fulfil, but so far I have been more a hindrance than a help." Kissing her tenderly he contradicted her words. "You are not a hindrance and our journey has not ended yet, you will know when it is time." They were sitting far away from the others, who were sleeping and this time Serena didn't pull back when Legolas started to kiss her neck and his hands began to touch her body. Instead her hands began to explore the slender body of the elf, her touches leaving burning trails. Cautiously he lowered her on the stone floor and covered her with his body. 


	5. Chapter

They were woken by Sam who stumbled over them. Legolas silently thanked Serena's foresight to get dressed, else they would have been found naked. While they followed the path that led them even further into the mountain, Legolas kept on hearing the words Serena had whispered in his ears. 'When I am with you, I feel as if I have found a piece of heaven I can keep.'  
  
"They are coming…" Gandalf read those words and it sounded like a terrible prophecy. Legolas' ears heard it first. Drum, drum, drum… and then everybody heard it. "They are coming…" Frodo said his voice fearful. "Shut the doors !" Boromir almost got hit by the orc's arrows but with the help of Aragorn he managed to close the huge gate, giving them some time to prepare for the battle. Boromir cast a worried glance at the fragile woman in their midst, it was not the place for a female to be. "You better hide somewhere." His words were harsh but his eyes betrayed the concern and Serena smiled. "There's no place to hide and I will not run away like a child." When she said this a long forgotten memory flashed in her mind. It had been after a contest, she had performed terrible and the only thing she had wanted had been to hide in her room. Marco had come into her room and looked at her. 'We have to go to the press conference.' 'I can't, I don't want to see anyone.' He had taken her into his arms and kissed her softly. 'Love, we can't hide and we can't run away. We owe this our fans and our supporters.'  
  
With a start she came back into reality and saw that Gandalf was staring at her. She cast him a quick smile and unsheated her sword. 'I guess I surprised him.' She had indeed taken the old wizard by surprise as he had expected her to follow Boromir's order. And he was not convinced if it was a sensible for her to stay and fight.  
  
Then there was no time left to think but to fight. The orcs came storming through the door and with them came the cave troll, that Boromir had seen. It was a fierce battle and Serena didn't have time to wonder how easy she fought. They ran through the huge hall and suddenly they were surrounded by orcs. Instinctively Serena reached out for Legolas who took her hand for a second. He felt desperate himself, not wanting to die just now, where he had finally found somebody to love. His love and admiration had only grown through the fight, being scared to death at first he had realized that Serena was not only defending herself but as well Frodo and he suddenly had felt proud. Proud that such a special person could love him.  
  
The orcs suddenly fled and hard steps could be heard. "A balrog, run!" Gandalf's cry woke them all and they started to run towards the bridge. The closer they came to the small stone path over the abyss the faster they ran. Serena silently thanked Dimitri for the hundrest time for the hard cardial practise he had put her through. She managed to get over the bridge without to many problems and then watched in horror as Aragorn and Frodo were trapped on the other side and Gandalf battled with the balrog. "No" she screamed when the old man who had become a friend and father to her fell into the fire. Not realizing what she was doing she walked closer to the cliff and was jerked back by Aragorn. "We have to get out here or he died for nothing." Unable to say anything Serena followed the warrior who led them up the stairs into the sun. Only that there was no sun, they came from one battle to another for a group of orcs had waited for them at the exit and the companions were greeted by arrows and swords.  
  
Legolas fought a fierce battle and when he saw two orcs approaching he reached for another arrow to take out the closer one. However his hand found nothing. His quiver was empty. The orcs saw that their prey had no weapon at hand they lifted their bows and arrows. Legolas saw it all like in slow motion, the orcs lifting their bows, her laughter and Serena's scream. "Legolas!"  
  
Without thinking she leapet forward and through herself between the orcs and the man she loved. Two arrows hit her in her chest and shoulder, she stumbled and fell. Not caring whether the orcs were still there Legolas knelt next to her and struggled to remove the arrows.  
  
Serena's breathing was slow and painfull. She had her eyes closed, her head resting in Legolas lap. Afraid to touch her he whispered her name and she looked at him. Her broken eyes made him cry, she tried to lift a hand to touch his cheek but couldn't. Gathering all her strength she started to say something but her words were almost inaudible. "Thank you for loving me…" A shudder went through her body and she went limp.  
  
"Serena, no you cannot go! Do not leave me!" Legolas desperately pressed her lifeless body against his chest, tears running down his face, anguish in his voice.  
  
"Serena, please wake up please….Serena"  
  
------  
  
What do you think, how will it continue? Will she live?.  
  
Wait and see… 


	6. Chapter

"Serena, wake up… Serena!"  
  
"Legolas?" She saw the beautiful face of her love and raised her hand to cup his cheek. The pain was gone and she felt light and safe.  
  
"For Heaven's sake, girl wake up!"  
  
Legolas face blurred and her vision dazed. She closed her eyes again and when she reopened them the elf's face was replaced by a rather grumpy looking Dimitri.  
  
"My god, lady you had me scared. Did you take some sleeping tablets or what? Now get up and dressed, the finals start in less than four hours." Dimitri turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Serena looked around confused and realized that she was in her room in the Olympic Village, a quick look at the watch told her that it was Thursday February 14. 'It can't be. I was gone for at least two weeks. Legolas, where are you?'  
  
She dressed quickly and made her way down to the ice rink. In the corridor she met Maria, who approached her a shy expression on her face. "Serena, I am sorry because of yesterday. I was just so nervous and… I wanted to apologize last night, but you were fast asleep."  
  
Serena frowned. She had been sleeping? Had it just been a dream then? No, it had been too real, she could still feel her lover's hands on her body, hear his voice. "Never mind, Maria, I was just as nervous. I don't think I was sleeping." While she spoke, she remembered Legolas face. It was as weird feeling, the loss felt so real. 'How can you mourn for somebody you just met in a dream?' Maria saw the sadness that crossed over the older woman's face. "Are you alright?" "I don't know, I had a very intensive dream. It felt so real."  
  
They left the building and within seconds Serena was surrounded by journalists and fans. Real life was taking over and during the day, the beautiful dream got pushed more and more in the background as she prepared for the most important contest in her life.  
  
-------------  
  
"And now on the ice, representing Italy, Serena Fiorana"  
  
Serena skated on the ice and moved in her starting position. The first soft sounds of the love song floated through the air. She closed her eyes to concentrate and began to dance.  
  
'It's hard for me to say the things I want to say sometimes….'  
  
The rink, the audience and the jurors disappeared from her vision and the only thing she saw was a beautiful pale face with green eyes that were filled with love. The words of the song seemed to come straight out of her heart, yet it was not Bon Jovi's voice she heard, but a softer caring and loving one. Here on the ice in the middle of the Olympic games, Serena was lost in a song and in a dream.  
  
And then the music stopped. For a moment she just stood there, arms raised over her head, her head fallen back in her neck, her face upwards towards the ceiling. She opened her eyes and was back in the hall which was silent. Completely silent, it was as if no one of the ten-thousand of viewers even dared to breathe. Then the applause started and like one person the audience stood up, paying a standing ovation to the fragile looking woman on the ice.  
  
The ovations washed over Serena, but she didn't really notice. Her heart was breaking, for she felt the loss of the man she loved. 'Even if it has been only a dream.'  
  
Like in trance she skated to the bench and sat down waiting for the score. When it was announced she couldn't help but crying. She made it, she was Olympic championne!  
  
Slowly she walked towards the ice, skated towards the podium and stepped onto the middle peak. The second and third stood next to her and Serena lifted her face towards the italian flag as her national anthem was played. She had achieved everything she ever dreamt of. And with that thought a new feeling took place in her heart. Finally she was free…  
  
Once again she raised her head to look at the flag but she didn't see it. Instead she saw a face. Gentle, wise and probably older than this civilization and she heard his voice again. 'You have many questions, some I can answer some will be answered on your way and for some you will find the answer in yourself.'  
  
Serena smiled, she knew where to go from here. 


	7. Chapter

"Serena please open your eyes…" Legolas clutched her lifeless body against his. A desperate attempt to transfer his strength to her. Aragorn gently touched his shoulder, his eyes heavy with tears for he knew that no power on this earth could bring this woman back to life.  
  
"Legolas, let her go, you cannot do anything. She is dead." The finality of this statement shook Legolas out of his reverie. "No" he screamed, "she can't be dead. She can't…" Sobs shook his body violently and he still held her body tight to his.  
  
The others watched the scenery in front of their eyes with shock in her eyes. Nobody could believe what had happened. First they had lost Gandalf and then Serena. The woman from the other world, everybody had believed that she would play an important role in their quest. Now she was dead. Frodo remembered her compassion and the way she had made him feel that she was there if needed, the other hobbits thought of her jokes and laughter while Gimli mourned the loss of a person he never had the chance to really get to know. Boromir held his sword tight still standing over the orc whose arrows had killed Serena. If he could he would have cried, but tears didn't fit a warrior. So he stood there his face like stone, pain, grief and regret tearing his heart appart.  
  
Aragorn knelt next to Legolas. He among all the friends knew best how deep the love between Serena and Legolas had been. And he knew that no words would bring consolation for the shattered elf. Closing his eyes he thought back to the moment when they had carried Serena to her bed after she fainted at Elrond's council. Legolas had fallen in love with her then and Aragorn had loved her like a sister. He had watched her pulling herself out of the misery that had surrounded her and been full of joy when he heard her laugh for the first time. Now she was dead.  
  
Legolas didn't feel Aragorn's hand when he pulled him away from Serena's body. All he could feel was the loss of the one woman he had loved. He had never dealt with the death of a person near to him. Dying was something that elves only knew from tales. Sure he had known the fear of death, it was a constant company in every battle, but in all his life he had never experienced the feeling of impotence he just had. Not being able to do anything but watching while Serena died had been the worst thing he ever had gone through. This morning he had woken up next to her, her eyes smiling and loving and she had whispered in his ear how much she loved him. Slowly the realization ticked in. He would never see her smile again, never hear her voice saying his name. She was gone forever and he had a forever to mourn her loss. And while his body still shook from grief his eyes had dried. He had no tears left to cry. Why had she given her life for him? Didn't she know that he'd rather be dead than live without her forever?  
  
It was Arargorn who shook the company out of their grief by requesting to leave the place and head towards the golden woods. They layed Serena in a cave and closed it with stones. Legolas felt as if his soul was burried with her. 


	8. Chapter

This is the last chapter, review if you liked the story. Review if you hated it….  
  
Thanks anyway for reading it  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Two days later they reached the golden woods and were welcomed by Galadriel. Asked how he had gotten there Legolas wouldn't have been able to give an answer. Since Serena's death he walked mechanically, his pale face showed no emotions. His grief went beyond mourning and only his eyes reflected the pain he felt.  
  
He didn't listen to Galadriel's words, nor did he see how her eyes rested on him in deep thought. She had known long ago that neither Gandalf nor Serena would reach the golden woods for the guardian had been sent for the sole purpose to prevent the death of the prince of Mirkwood. Love had not been part of the considerations Elrond and herself had made, when they decided to summon help from the other world.She sent the companions to their quarters to rest and recover knowing that one member would find no peace in the woods.  
  
Troubled with sadness and fear neither of the friends slept easily but the magic of the place did its work and after a couple of hours even Aragorn fell into a much needed sleep.  
  
After being sure that nobody would notice Legolas silently slipped out of the tent and towards the river. There he sat down looking at the stars. 'Are you among them now? Is it true that everytime somebody dies a new star is born in return?' Once again he felt the impact of his loss heavy on his soul. 'It is as if all light has vanished and only darkness remains.' Legolas wanted to cry but he didn't find the strenght. Tears came from hope but the elf had no hope left.  
  
Galadriel found Legolas without difficulties. "Legolas come with me" Her voice cast a spell over the beautiful elf and as if in trance he followed her. The light around her grew stronger and stronger as they walked down the stairs into a cave. Legolas knew where she had led him. This was the secret source.  
  
"Will you look into the mirror?"  
  
"What will I see?"  
  
"Even the wisest cannot tell, for the wonders of the mirror are various. It shows things that were, things that are and sometimes things that will be."  
  
"Then I won't look into the mirror for I know my future and I couldn't bear seeing the past and then live on alone."  
  
Galadriel looked deep into Legolas' eyes and for a quick moment she saw until the depth of the elf's soul. The love she saw there was unconditional, unlimited and unbreakable. Smiling she took the younger elf's hand and led him towards the water.  
  
"It is not only a mirror but as well a window. A window to another world, dare to look Legolas and you will find some answers."  
  
Letting go his hand she stepped back as Legolas bent over the water fear and hope battleing inside him.  
  
First he saw nothing but his own reflection then suddenly the water stirred and a soft wind brushed over his cheek bringing with him music.  
  
Serena stood in the middle of a white field and with the music beginning to play she began to dance. Her dance and the song seemed to merge into a display of love, when Legolas understood the words. 'Thank you for loving me, for being my eyes when I couldn't see, for parting my lips, when I couldn't speak…' Mesmerized by the beauty of the dance and the woman he loved Legolas didn't move and didn't notice he was crying. Then the dance suddenly ended and for a moment Serena stood there her arms raised her head in her neck and a smile on her face. Her eyes were closed for a second but when she opened them again, Legolas had the feeling she was looking directly at him. "Serena" he whispered and raised a hand to touch her face. Yet before he could reach the water it stirred again and another picture appeared. Elrond stood next to Serena and looked at her. "You have many questions, some I can answer some will be answered on your way and for some you will find the answer in yourself." The serene voice of the elf lord floated through the cave and with the last word fading the water turned black.  
  
Legolas looked up and saw Galadriel's smile. "She is not dead?" He almost didn't dare to say the words, afraid the hope that had woken up in his heart would be crushed.  
  
"No she is not. But she had to go back in her world, she had to bring something to end there. Now she is free."  
  
The elf prince looked back at the water which was black and unmoving again.  
  
"Will she ever come back to me?" His voice was stronger for hope had returned into his heart.  
  
But this was a question not even Galadriel could answer.  
  
-----  
  
The end…  
  
Do you want a sequel? Shall they meet again? Let me know! 


End file.
